I am Proud of You
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: AU: What if Mento sent a letter with Beast Boy home at the end of Homecoming? Beast Boy reads the letter as he and the team figure out their next step into saving the world


I am Proud of You

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: AU

The titans arrive at the tower after helping Beast Boy's team the Doom Patrol from the Brotherhood of Evil. In the common room, Robin and the other titans notice how quiet Beast Boy is. Especially when he excuses himself to be alone, they are curious what is bothering him. "Friends, what's wrong with Beast Boy"? Starfire asks them. "Seeing his old team, he probably knows that our next mission is stopping the Brotherhood of Evil". Robin said to them. "Yeah man, I should have known why he reminded me of Robot Man". Cyborg said to them. "Yes, he really do the stepping up destroying that machine". Starfire said to them. "I agree with Starfire. Plus his idea really saved us". Raven said to them. They nod as the titans are getting ready for bed.

Beast Boy is unusually quiet as he is on his part of the shore. He notices a letter on his belt. He has a puzzled look on his face as he wonders how it got there. Beast Boy grabs the letter from his belt.

Dear Garfield,

If you are reading this letter, it means that there is something I want to tell you how proud I am of you. When you left years ago, Rita was furious with me. She didn't speak to me for two months, and she forced me to sleep on the couch for two months as well. I tried to apologize to her, but the only way she would forgive me is that I keep a close eye on you. All the missions that you embarked on with the titans, I knew that you will fit in well with them. I couldn't have picked better team mates and friends. I smiled in your triumphs in defeating various villains. I frowned when your team had intense moments. I felt your heart aching when you knew about Terra's betrayal and sacfrice. In was horrified when you breathed in that chemical that changed you in that beast. You have come a long way when you first appeared to us. When you came, you only morphed into smaller animals. As you grow with us, you morphed into various bigger animals. It was you learning a skill and mastering it.

Robin is a great leader. Even though he can be a hot headed sometimes, he is very skilled fighter even though he doesn't have special powers.

Cyborg does remind us of Cliff more like a younger version of him. I am glad that you found a great friend and buddy with him.

Starfire, she is very different and very kind for a peaceful alien. She is a fierce fighter and shouldn't be underestimated by the villains.

Raven, for a broody fighter, she does have a good heart. Even if she defeated her father and saved the world, she is ok in our book.

Garfield, I am proud of you. I think your greatest moment that you stepped up is when you defeated the alien blob that wanted to replace the world with their meat free substitute.

Take care, son

Love,

Mento'

Robin and the others went up to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, may we join you"? Robin asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks Robin and the others. "Sure", Beast Boy said to them. He looks at the letter. "He sent me a letter". Beast Boy said to them as he hands the letter over to them. Raven looks at Beast Boy. "He must be proud of you to send this". Raven said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at Raven. "Yeah", Beast Boy said to Raven. Robin reads the letter. "I agree plus when they do strike, we will be ready like with any other villain like any other day". Robin said to Beast Boy. "Yeah BB, you will not face the Brotherhood of Evil alone". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "Yes friend, we will be right by you just like for Raven's time of the need". Starfire said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at them and smiles at them. "Thanks guys, I want to stop them as much as you guys and the Doom Patrol combined". Beast Boy said to them. They nod to Beast Boy as they head inside of the tower to figure out their next step in defeating the Brotherhood of Evil.

End story


End file.
